Organization XIII Ice Bucket Challenge
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: It's the Organization XIII ALS Ice Bucket Challenge! Vote on your favorite Organization members Xion to do the ice bucket challenge for each chapter and watch them get splashed by a bucket of freezing ice water! You can vote up to two characters per chapter and the one with the most votes does the challenge! One character gets wet per chapter, so please cast your votes now!
1. Ice bucket victim: Xemnas

**Chapter 1: Xemnas**

 **Here you have it folks. The Organization 13 Ice Bucket Challenge! Here you get to vote on which Organization member gets to be splashed by a bucket of freezing cold ice water. You can only vote up to one member per chapter, and so your choices are: Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexeaus, Zexion, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Roxas and, because I love her so much, Xion!**

 **So to start us off, since he's the leader of the Organization, we're having Xemnas go first.**

* * *

It was a calm day at the Castle that Never Was, or whatever is like a day for that world with no sun or moon, just Kingdom Hearts shining outside. Aside from that, the 13 Organization members, plus Xion, were gathered on top the Alter of Naught. They were gathered here because apparently Xemnas had received word from 'Kingdom Hearts' that they should do the ALS ice bucket challenge. The Nobodies were confused on why Kingdom Hearts would tell them to do this, but they were not prepared to question Xemnas or Kingdom Hearts.

As for the entire ice bucket challenge thing, well, yeah... let's just say some fangirls got into the World that Never Was, used state-of-the-art flying technology (Not sure what it was or where they got it), hid behind Kingdom Hearts, and yelled at Xemnas from behind Kingdom Hearts so that he believed that Kingdom Hearts was actually speaking to him. So, yeah... I'm pretty sure you can imagine what the fangirls said while behind Kingdom Hearts.

Anyways, Xemnas had explained the whole entire thing to the Nobodies and let's just say they were not too the-Nobody-equivalent-of-happy about it. Larxene, Axel and Saix took the news the worse. Axel and Larxene, because of their powers, didn't want to get wet and Saix really hated the idea of being cold and wet. Roxas and Xion didn't know much about it so they weren't too concerned about it. Demyx was a little afraid about the ice put in the water, but he said he could do it. Vexen, being the nobody no one likes and controller of ice, felt intrigued by watching his fellow Nobodies in agony when the ice water would fall on them while he would be immune to the cold. As for the rest of the Nobodies, it was a mixed nut bag.

Anyways they had 14+ gallon buckets of ice water ready and they were going to teleport to Agrabah to do it since it was hot and they would get warmed up easily there. So after Xemnas explained the thing to them they all dark corridored to the world, Xaldin and Lexaeus being the last two since they were designated in lugging the heavy gallons of ice water since they were the strongest. It would take a few trips to get every bucket from The World that Never Was to Agrabah.

"I can't believe we have to do this," the mullet-headed sitarist complained. He and Vexen were designated to add the ice cubes and water to the bucket, and neither one liked each other.

"Pipe down, IX," Vexen said, promptly shutting the younger member up. Demyx then began to mutter something about 'cranky old man' while while Vexen began grumbling about 'teenagers these days' and 'no respect'.

"Attention everyone," Xemnas called out, promptly shutting up the rest of the nobodies, "Kingdom Hearts has declared we do this challenge, no undoubtedly to prove ourselves worthy to such a heart as this. A heart that will soon grant us what we have lost, the thing we sought after and came together to form this organization. A heart."

As Xemnas continued with his extremely long and flowery speech, Axel gently shook Xion and Roxas from falling asleep. Honestly, why couldn't Xemnas just quit the speech and get straight onto the main point? He always had these elaborate, flowery speeches. Demyx had started drooling in his sleep until Xigbar whacked him upside the head.

"And so without further ado, we shall take this offering of our humility to Agrabah, as Kingdom Hearts has sent us to this world to relieve us of our suffering this shall bring. So let us go forth, and prove our worthiness to Kingdom Hearts," Xemnas finished, and with that he disappeared into a corridor of darkness, followed by 13 other corridors.

Agrabah's full heat blasted them as they came out, causing a few to shiver from the quick change in temperature. Xaldin and Lexaeus quickly went back into the corridor several times to bring all the water out. Some of the ice water and the ice cubes spilled out of the buckets and onto the sand as the two men walked along. The moisture was quickly absorbed into the red sand and the ice cubes began to melt as soon as they hit the ground.

"Alright Xemnas, so we're all gathered here to do the thing. So who goes first and how we gonna decide on who's going next," Xigbar asked, leaning against a brick wall. Xemnas motioned to a glass jar that Vexen that been holding. The spherical vase had several pieces of paper in it.

"There are thirteen pieces of paper in this jar, each with every Nobody's name on it excluding myself for I shall be going first. Once a member has done there turn, a piece of paper will be chosen from this vessel and the member whose name is written on the slip will be chosen to go next," Xemnas explained. "And to answer your first question, it shall be I who will be starting first, for it was I who had heard from Kingdom Hearts to start this act that we may show ourselves to be worthy of receiving hearts for our transgressions."

A few Nobodies appeared bored by his speech. If there was one thing to know about Xemnas, then it was that he made super long and flowery speeches. And that they were at many times excruciatingly boring, but no one had the guts to say that directly to him, lest they be dusked.

Lexaeus then came over to Xemnas and placed a gallon bucket of water at his feet. "Your bucket, Superior," he said in a gruff voice. Xemnas gave a toothy grin.

"Thank you Lexaeus. Now all of you, witness as I prove myself to Kingdom Hearts as worthy to bask in its ethereal light and to receive a heart once it is complete," Xemnas said. He then lifted the bucket over his head a poured all over himself. Ice water and numerous ice cubes fell out and completely drenched him in the freezing fluid. Yet oddly enough he didn't even flinch.

Once he finished, his white hair clung to his tanned face and he was handed a towel by Luxord. Xemnas hasten wiped his face with the towel and then slung it over his shoulders before further addressing the rest of his Organization.

"Now for the rest of, you we shall draw the papers each a turn to find out the rest who shall be dunked with the ice water," Marluxia came over and held up the glass bowl with the thirteen papers on it. Each for all of them.

While he was choosing, Roxas and Xion leaned over to Axel. "Axel, why are we doing this for," they asked.

Axel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before replying, "Because the Superior said so."

"But why is the ice bucket challenge so important," Xion asked.

"Because it's made to raise awareness for this thing called ALS. It's uh, I think it's an incurable nerve disease that makes the person who has it very disabled and it can eventually paralyzes them for life." Roxas and Xion gasped.

"That's horrible," they said.

"But why do we do the ice bucket challenge," Roxas asked.

Axel sighed again and replied. "Because it helps raise awareness for the disease and it helps fund research to help cure it." Both of the younger Nobodies nodded, seemingly content with their answers.

Meanwhile Xemnas had already picked a paper slip and chosen the next Nobody to do the challenge.

"Attention everyone, I have decided which one of us we'll be doing the ice bucket challenge." He looked down again and re-read the piece of paper. "And the next one of us who will be doing the ice bucket challenge will be..."

* * *

Who will be the next Organization 13 member to do the challenge? Your votes will determine who will be our next contestant. Xemnas has done his turn has done his turn, so that just leaves Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexeaus, Zexion, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Roxas and Xion. You can vote up to two characters in your reviews and whoever gets the most reviews gets to do the ice bucket challenge. Remember, this is to help raise awareness against ALS. Together, we can end ALS for good.

* * *

 **Okay, so last year I did the ALS ice bucket challenge. My verdict: It was freezing cold and I took a hot shower afterwards. But it was all to raise awareness so that was good. I have a friend who's mother died from Lou Gehrig's disease this year, but she lasted way longer thanks to our prayers, so thank God. I wanted to make this story for all those people out there who are or know someone who is diagnosed with Lou Gehrig's disease. I dedicate this story all to you. Please review and tell me who do you want to get splashed next. I look forward to reading all your reviews. I'll see you soon. Sincerely, v.t.7**


	2. Ice bucket victim: Axel

**Chapter 2: Axel**

 **Thank you tuckeyhunger99 for voting on the last chapter and for favoriting and following too. And thank you to Colours-of-Humans for following and favoriting and to Shiranai Astune for following.**

 **Alright, so we have Axel going to do the challenge this time, let's see how the Flurry of the Dancing Flames faces off with two of his greatest enemies, ice and water, combined! Let's see how it goes down.**

 **Each chapter you get to vote on which Organization member gets to be splashed by a bucket of freezing cold ice water. You can only vote up to one member per chapter and the one with the most votes after each chapter gets to do it next. Your choices are: Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexeaus, Zexion, Saix, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Roxas and Xion.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

 _"Attention everyone, I have decided which one of us we'll be doing the ice bucket challenge." He looked down again and re-read the piece of paper. "And the next one of us who will be doing the ice bucket challenge will be..."_

"Axel."

A yelp of surprise and upset came up from the group of black-clad Nobodies. Each of them turned to see their resident pyro steaming, literally, and glaring straight at Xemnas. Roxas and Xion stood on either side of him, backed away not to feel the full effects of the heat he was giving off, but close enough to see the anger of his face.

"I am not doing this." Axel gritted through his teeth. If anyone standing from a far had seen Axel at this moment, with his hair seeming pointier than it was usually and the flickering of sparks all over him, they would have turn tailed and run away. Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne, resident sitar player and hydro, ducked behind on of the burlier Nobodies, away from Axel's sight. Everyone else remained unfazed.

It is not a decision Axel. It is an order," Xemnas said, his deep voice echoing in all their ears. He narrowed his eyes at him till they were just thin, amber discs on his face. Roxas and Xion ducked behind Axel to get away from Xemnas' glare. Axel merely snorted in response.

"And I'm telling you Xemnas, there is no way, no how, that I am dunking a bucket of chilling cold ice water over myself, even if Kingdom Hearts commands it. I've spent too much time working on my hair this morning, and I'm not going to ruin it, just like that," he replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

Xemnas then did something eerily chilling. His body began to glow with an unnatural orange-white light and darkness began to smoke off hos body like tendrils.

"Axel! I will say this only once," he said in an even deeper voice if you can believe. "DO THE CHALLENGE, NOW!"

The command and the freaky appearance did the trick. Axel immediately ran over to Xaldin, took the ice bucket from him, and proceeded to lift it high over his head and dunk the entire thing over him. He let out a pained and surprised yelp as he felt the ice water soak through his clothing and pour down his back to his legs. He threw the bucket as far as he could away and immediately set himself into flames, evaporating the water off and drying him almost completely.

When the fire had died down, the only thing that was off about him was a few of his hair spikes, spread out and frizzed up from the sudden wetting and instant drying treatment. Axel said nothing but snorted and made his way back to the group and towards Roxas and Xion.

With that being done, Xemnas nodded and made his way back over to the glass bowl and reached in again to select another paper with another name on it.

Xion leaned over and whispered into Axel's ear, "I thought that was very brave of you." Axel sighed, but ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Thanks kiddo, but there's nothing fun about having your hair ruined after getting a gallon full of ice water dumped on you after being intimidated by our evil boss to do it," he replied.

"At least you did it early. Now you can watch the rest of the Organization members do it," Roxas added. Axel smiled and reached over to playfully noogied his hair too, making his already bedhead hair look even more messier than before.

Meanwhile, Xemnas had picked up another piece of paper and read the name out loud to everyone.

...

* * *

 **Vote now to decide which member gets dumped next. Just a helpful hint, you can vote the same character as last time and add to there chances of doing it next, and you can vote two characters per chapter. You can also give you ideas for how you think they should do the challenge. I'll see you next time with the next Organization member vict-, I mean contestant.**

 **Sincerely, v.t.7**


	3. Ice bucket victim: Saix

**Chapter 3** **: Saix**

 **Thank you TheFantasyTrain and alexanderzamora25 for following and favoriting too. Thank you to TeamWingless,** **Tashasaurous, tuckyhunger99,** **mysteryreader6626, TheFantasyTrain and to both of the Guest reviews for voting and reviewing!**

 **Each chapter you get to vote on which Organization member gets to be splashed by a bucket of freezing cold ice water. You can only vote up to one member per chapter and the one with the most votes after each chapter gets to do it next. Your choices are: Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexeaus, Zexion, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Roxas and Xion. Alright, let's see how the cough cough** ** _werewolf_** **cough, I mean the Lunar Diviner does the challenge.**

 **Enjoy the story! (P.S. For those who dislike how Saix treated Xion and everyone else in 358.2 Days, this goes out to all of you especially!)**

* * *

"Saix. You are up next," Xemnas said. The blue-haired nobody calmly walked over to his superior and stood still. Axel facepalmed.

"Aww great. Listen kids, just because Saix can go beserker under a full moon, or any moon that is, don't think for a second that he's not going to get upset and throws tantrum just because we're in broad daylight."

Both kids looked wide eyed up at him in fear. "Really," both asked.

"Really. In fact, I bet someone here, aside from that old geezer Luxord and his fancy-shmancy betting skills, that Saix will go beserker after he gets dumped." Both kids looked at him, then to each other, then over to where Saix was standing. To them he looked very calm, despite his otherwise fearsome and freaky appearance. Surely he couldn't go beserker in the sunny, hot world of Agrabah, could he?

"Hey Axel," Roxas asked. The older, redhead nobody turned down to his windswept and golden-haired friend. "Hmm, what is it Roxas?" Roxas looked at Xion who nodded before he spoke to Axel.

"Can Xion and I bet that Saix stays calm after he gets dunked?" Axel stared before bringing his hand up to his face again.

"Ergh, did Luxord tell you to do that or something. Errr," he mumbled into his hand. He finally pulled his hand down his face so his emerald eyes could be seen. "Fine. Since you're beginners, how about 10 munny each, both of you, if Saix stays calm. If you win, I give you the munny, if I win, you fork it over. Alright," Axel replied. Both nobodies nodded solemnly, though their eyes portrayed some excitement.

 _"Still dislike Saix, yet why are you betting for him not making a fool of himself. I mean I know he's the boss of giving out missions and is the superior's right-hand lackey, but still... yet... Isa...,"_ he thought, remembering the days they had back when the were friends with hearts. True he had been not the most enthusiastic friend, yet he would had never had guessed that when he had lost his heart, he would betray their friendship and almost act like their past together never existed.

"Are you prepared, Saix," Xemnas asked. The emotionless No. 7 nodded and Xemnas snapped his fingers towards Xaldin who grinned in response and lifted the bucket over Saix's headed.

Tipping it slightly, just to let it out at a time, a splash of water came out and over Saix's hair, soaking it the second it touched. Everyone watched in hushed anticipation as the rest of the bucket was tipped over and a waterfall and some ice cubes completely drenched him. A mist seemed to rise off him and there was a hiss of steam as the ice water dripped down onto the scorching hot sand.

 _"1 Mississippi, 2 Mississippi, 3 Mississippi, 4 Mississippi, 5 Mississippi,"_ Axel thought as he waited for Saix to reacted. Saix reached up to his shoulder, Axel held his breath in anticipation, and swept off a few ice cubes collected on his sleeve and his hood. Axel released his breath. "Dang," he muttered under his breath. He looked down to the keybearers, both sporting victorious grins plastered on their faces.

"You win," he muttered as he reached into his coat pocket, that had dried from his control over fire and the fabric had to be pulled away as it stuck on to each other, and pulled out 20 munny each and gave half to each keybearer, who pocketed it happily.

"Well done Saix. Please will someone graciously hand his a towel" Xemnas ordered. Axel sighed, took out one of the fresh, dry towels and threw it over to his former friend, who caught it and immediately used it to dry his face first, then going on to his hair.

"You're welcome," Axel whispered so only Saix could here. Said nobody just rolled his eyes and turned back to Xemnas, already fishing in the bowl again. Axel took the opportunity of his back turned to stick his tongue out, way out, and stick his fingers in his ears to mock him, just like he had when they were kids.

 _"Huh. Maybe this thing ain't so bad after all. I mean the kids will obviously get something out of it. Wonder who's next,"_ Axel thought to himself.

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone who voted last chapter and good for those of you who voted for Saix. Who will get dunked next chapter, your votes depend the outcome. You can vote up to two nobodies and feel free to add in your own ideas or requests of how they should do the challenge.**

 **I'll see you guys next time! Sincerely, v.t.7**


	4. Ice bucket victim: Xigbar

**Chapter 4** **: Xigbar**

 **Thank you all reviews for voting and reviewing! So Xigbar was the majority of the vote this time so he will be doing it. Also, last chapter I got a request from Tashasaurous about how he should be dunked, so I will be adding it into the chapter. Thanks for the request Tashasaurous!**

 **If any of you guys have any request for how the characters do the challenge or if you want anything else in the chapter, please tell me and I'll see what I can do about it. I already have several suggestions, just so you don't feel left out if you do have one or more.**

 **Your remaining choices are: Xaldin, Vexen, Lexeaus, Zexion, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Roxas, and Xion.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Xigbar. Come up here."

A moan came up from the pirate-eyed, pony-tailed, trigger-happy Nobody. Luxord snickered from behind him. Something told all of them that Luxord had been anticipating this, for a laughing gambler isn't always a good sign.

"Here sir," Xigbar groaned. The Superior raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is there something you wish to speak with us about, Number II," Xemnas asked. Xigbar sighed and covered his eyes, well eye, with his hand before sinking to his knees on the sandy ground. Everyone watched as he slumped down.

"Well... you see, ah, Luxord and I had a bet and... well..."

"He lost," Luxord cut off. He had his cards out and was using them to fan his face in the Agrabah heat. Xigbar scowled and narrowed his good eye at him.

"Yeah... so now I have to dunk my head into the bucket on the ground while on my hands and knees. So thanks a lot, Luxord," he finished sarcastically. Luxord gave a crisp salute.

"You're very welcome." Xigbar groaned again. A few nobodies giggled. Then everyone looked at Lexaeus, holding the ice water bucket. He simply shrugged and placed the bucket on the ground in front of Xigbar.

Xigbar stared over the rim, peering at its contents. Ice cubes glinted off light and seemed to wink at him while floating in water just as cold as they were. The balance had been thrown off the surface, causing splashes to nearly come off the sides and to evaporate on the burning sand below. Not exactly your warm and comfy scenario right here.

A minute passed before then came the voice of the Gambler of Fate. "You know Xigbar. We can go again and there is a possibility that you can change the way this will go down. A chance to change your outcome." Xigbar turned and glared at him again.

"Nope, I don't have any more money to bet and I'm not going to lose anything else, so let's do this," he replied. That said, he placed his hands on the metal rim and dunked his entire head in, down to his neck. Everyone watched in awe as ice water splashed over the bucket's sides, due to weight displacement if you take chemistry, and they heard the watery gurgle of him screaming in freezing cold agony.

After a few seconds, he finally tried to pull his head out of the bucket, only to realize it had gotten stuck. A few nobodies chuckled at the sight of him trying to pull off the bucket, even Xemnas and Saix gave phantom ghosts of a smile. After lifting his face up and twisting he bucket to the side, Xigbar's head was free, and the rest of the ice water in the bucket poured down his neck and onto his clothes, soaking him more.

Demyx was on the ground, laughing himself to hysterics, Marluxia and Larxene were doubled over with laughter, Luxord, Xaldin and Lexaeus gave hearty chuckles and everyone else was somewhere in between or somewhere else. Axel was slapping his knees at the sight while the two keybearers beside him giggled a bit.

Xigbar stared ahead for a moment, trying to clear his stinging eye and let the water run down his face. He finally threw the bucket to the side, it hitting a stone wall with a loud clang, straightened his eye patch and got up to his feet. He focused on Luxord, then summoning his guns. The gambler stopped laughing and noticed the sniper. Xigbar grinned evilly, so much that Axel gripped both the keybearers' heads and pushed their faces into his sides, despite their protests, lest they be scarred for life at the sight of it.

"Luxord... you're dead," Xigbar yelled and instantly pursued after him, shooting at his heels the entire way. Everyone made room for them as they rounded a corner and out of their sight.

Then everyone turned back to the front.

"Well, I hope it isn't Luxord's turn next. He'll have to miss his turn," Zexion said, breaking the silence that had fallen upon them.

"He didn't even get his towel," Vexen added, holding up the white, woolly cloth. Xemnas nodded and Saix handed him the bowl for another name.

Meanwhile Axel let go of Roxas and Xion and whispered to them. "See you guys. Nothing ever good comes out of making bets with someone that you know you're going to lose to in the end."

"But didn't Luxord win the bet," Xion asked.

"Yes, but now he's running for his life against an enraged gunner shooting bullets at him, so the moral is 'don't make bets you can't keep'. Got it?"

"Got it," both replied.

"Good." Axel ruffled their heads playfully till they whacked his hands off. He smirked and turned his attention back ahead. Another slip of paper being read.

Who would it be this time?

* * *

 **Guess you'll just have to review and vote to find out. Thank you all for the reviews and votes I've been getting, I really appreciate it you guys. And thanks again Tashasaurous for the suggestion, it was great.**

 **Hope you liked this chapter, I'll update it again soon. Till then, stay tuned. (Heh, it rhymed there.) Sincerely, v.t.7**


	5. Ice bucket victim: Marluxia

**Chapter 5** **: Marluxia**

 **Thank you all for voting and reviewing! It was a close choice this time, but finally we had the Nobody with the most votes. And, by request by tuckeyhunger99, I will be adding it into the chapter. Thank you for the request tuckeyhunger99 and thanks to everyone who voted Marluxia or anyone else last chapter!**

 **Now, if any of you guys have any request for how the characters do the challenge or if you want anything else in the chapter, please tell me and I'll see what I can do about it. I already have several suggestions, just so you don't feel left out if you do have one or more.**

 **Your remaining choices are: Xaldin, Vexen, Lexeaus, Zexion, Demyx, Luxord, Larxene, Roxas and Xion.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Marluxia. Come forward."

Said pink-haired, gardening-genius nobody scowled, but complied and moved to the front. Flamboyant, manipulative and cunning, Marluxia was definitely not a man you wanted on your bad side. Though considering he took pride and how he looked and he was now going to have a bucket of ice water dunked on him now that would surely spoil his looks... well, chances were something or someone was definitely getting the pointier side of his scythe today.

"Here sir," said he through gritted teeth. Demyx whimpered and hid behind Xaldin as he sensed the deadly aura Marluxia was putting out.

Marluxia slowly, but not too slowly, moved to where he was to be ice bucketed over his head. Xemnas nodded at Xaldin who lifted the metalwork high above Marluxia's head, since he was a tall nobody, a tipped it over.

Ice cubes flashed in the sun as they fell first and pelted Marluxia in the head before the torturous waterfall of perpetual coldness fell in one large stream down on him. Marluxia let out a (manly)scream as he was drenched to his skin.

Water fell in streams and drops off him and his coat. His head was bowed, so no one could see the look on his face. All too abruptly, it snapped up, revealing his angered and extremely annoyed expression.

"Grrrr... darn it," he yelled. "My hair is completely ruined! Do any of you know how hard it is to get it looking this way?!" He looked back down and glared at all of them.

"Well," he inquired. Unfortunately for him, a nobody dared step up closer to him. Demyx, who had lost his fear when it got replaced with curiosity after Marluxia started getting dumped with water, walked over to the gardening nobody with the pink locks and started poking at them, making 'ick' sounds every time he touched through his glove the wet hair that had lost its fluff and was sticking together to his face. Marluxia was not happy.

"Demyx," he said in a low voice. It had an intimidating flare to it, but apparently Demyx was too absorbed in poking his hair to notice it.

"Mar Mar. Your hair looks so weird now," he carelessly said.

"Demyx," Marluxia repeated, same threatening edge.

"You look like you have a mop on your head," the sitarist commented.

"Demyx," Marluxia screamed. His voice was powerful enough to shock Demyx so bad he tripped over backwards and fell on his butt. Looking up at the murderous glance he was receiving, he yelped and resumed his hiding spot behind Xaldin.

At that moment, gunshots could be heard, followed shortly by yelling and quick footsteps. Luxord rushed back towards the group and swung behind Lexaeus to hide. Xigbar came seconds afterwards, out of breath, but he still looked prepared to shoot someone. His hair had almost dried completely from his running after the gambler.

"Where... is.. he," he panted out, moving through the group. He did a double-take a took a good, head-to-toe look over Marluxia. A wide and gleeful smirk ran across his face, completely unaffected by the Graceful Assassin's glare.

"Ha ha! Oh man, you got it really bad this time, Petal Boy. Can't believe I missed it. Hey Xaldin, do it again. I want to see Rose Bud's face when he gets iced," he called out. For Marluxia, it was the last straw. He opened his clenched fist and a scythe materialized from it. A long green handle connected to a yellow and red cross connection that turned over towards sharp and long pink blade. The Graceful Dahlia.

"Oh... that's it," he screamed and charged at Xigbar. Xigbar began to run away. Luxord peaked out from behind Xaldin and when he saw Xigbar being chased by Marluxia and his scythe, he came out of his hiding spot and started running away too.

Nobody* moved for a minute. Then Demyx broke the silence.

"I think we can continue, sir," he piped up. Saix glanced at him and he yelped again and hid this time behind Axel, Roxas and Xion. Axel sighed and tripped him so he fell backwards on his butt with a small "Ooof" and headfirst into a barrel nearby. He began to squirm.

"Um. Guys. I think I'm stuck. Help please," he called in a muffled voice from the barrel. Axel sighed as he and Zexion went to help him out.

It was going to be a long day for everyone.

* * *

 ***No pun intended.**

 **Okay, hope you all enjoyed the chapter, thanks again for the suggestion tuckeyhunger99, it was awesome.**

 **Please review and vote on who you want dunked next. I'll see you guys next time! Sincerely, v.t.7**


	6. Ice bucket victim: Larxene

**Chapter 6** **: Larxene**

 **Thank you all for voting and reviewing! I had many votes for the Organization's only female, and you've all been very patient, so here you go now! Thank you all for the suggestions and requests for how it should be done, it helped me a lot!**

 **Now, if any of you guys have any request for how the characters do the challenge or if you want anything else in the chapter, please tell me and I'll see what I can do about it. I already have several suggestions, just so you don't feel left out if you do have one or more.**

 **Your remaining choices are: Xaldin, Vexen, Lexeaus, Zexion, Demyx, Luxord, Roxas, and Xion.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Larxene, please step-" Xemnas ordered, but never finished his sentence. The reaction from the Savage Nymph, the Organization's only woman and electricity wielder, was instant and quite frightening to watch from nearby. Demyx his behind the other members and Axel shooed Roxas and Xion behind him in-case something happened.

Both Lexeaus and Xaldin, both wearing rubber gloves, had each taken Larxene's arms and were pulling her to the spot where to be dunk. No. 12, on the other hand, thought otherwise. She was pulling away from them, digging her heels into the ground, all while sending jolts of electricity through her body to try and shock them into letting her go.

Unfortunately for her and fortunately for them, rubber doesn't conduct electricity.

"No! No, no, no! Let go of me you... you," she didn't get to finish as Lexaeus slapped his hand over her mouth. No one is getting shattered today from foul language, though Demyx had his hands over his ears, just to be sure.

"Larxene! Behave yourself," Saix orders. She snarled in return. He glared.

"You are going to do the Ice Bucket challenge, whether you want to or not," he screamed. Demyx and the rest of us cowered back at the sound of his voice. Here's a good piece of advice, when Saix is upset or even just a little bit miffed, two things: 1. stay far, far away, and 2. be afraid. Be very afraid.

Larxene began to scream and kick harder. Xaldin and Lexeaus we're even beginning to lose grip on her. Xemnas had had enough at this point.

"Demyx! Soak her! Now," he screamed. Demyx quivered at his boss's voice, but complied and quickly summoned his sitar. He started to strum a few cords and the water in the bucket Saix was holding began to quake. The other Nobodies stepped back, knowing all too well that something bad was about to happen.

"Dance water! Dance," Demyx called out as he played a power cord. The ice water flew out of the bucket and straight towards Larxene. Both the Nobodies holding her let her go and quickly ran away, right before the water hit.

Splash! Crack! Larxene screamed as the ice water hit and soaked her to the bone, but it didn't stop there. As you may already know, electricity and water don't mix. At all.

Larxene's body began to overload with electricity and the other Nobodies had to cover their eyes as she began to glow with blinding light. She let an ear-splitting scream as lightning flew off her in all directions, hitting a few Nobodies in the process. Okay, so it was just Vexen and Demyx, but that's still two Nobodies.

After a minute, the electric show subsided and Larxene fell to the ground twitching with a few aftershocks in a puddle of water. Everyone started to get up, slowly just to make sure. The air around them was still full of static from the aftermath. Finally, Xemnas spoke.

"Well, that ended differently than expected, but thank you Demyx for your cooperation on Larxene's behalf. Demyx?" Everyone turned to where the Melodious Nocturne was, only to look down and gaze, some in amusement, some in worry, some with no emotion at all, at the sparking mullet-head man.

"Hmm, perhaps the shock was a little too much for both No. 12 and No. 9 too. No. 4, assist them," Saix said. No answer. "No. 4," he asked, turning to where he was seen last.

Another Nobody shocked on the ground met his eyesight. Saix sighed and tapped his temples, as if trying to calm himself from going beserker.

For the umpteenth time that day, hurried footsteps were heard and Luxord and Xigbar came into view, breathing heavily from their run. They halted and placed their hands on their knees while they panted. After half a minute passed, they took in their surroundings. Xigbar was the first to speak.

"Aww man! First Petal Boy, now Larxy! Ergh, two perfect victims and I missed seeing them. Darn it!"

Some mentally, some physically, the Nobodies facepalmed.

* * *

 **Hope Marluxia doesn't catch up to Luxord and Xigbar whole they're just standing there. I kinda feel bad for Larxene, but not too bad since she hurt Namine and Sora in KH CoM.**

 **Anyways, thanks for all the suggestions you guys threw out their and for the votes. I really enjoyed making this chapter! Please review and give your vote, and suggestion if you have one, and I'll see you guys next time! Sincerely, v.t.7**


	7. Ice bucket victim: Luxord

**Chapter 7** **: Luxord**

 **Thank you all for voting and reviewing! It was a tough choice, but Luxord got the most votes in the end. So here we go, the Gambler of Fate's turn.**

 **Now, if any of you guys have any request for how the characters do the challenge or if you want anything else in the chapter, please tell me and I'll see what I can do about it. I already have several suggestions, just so you don't feel left out if you do have one or more.**

 **Your remaining choices are: Xaldin, Vexen, Lexeaus, Zexion, Demyx, Roxas, and Xion.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Luxord. Please step forward." Xemnas raised his hand up to his face to massage his forehead. Whether it was the heat or the challenge that was giving him the headache you can only guess.

"Right here and present my lord," he said politely, even giving a slight bow for dramatic flare. Such was the artistic manner of the Organization's resident gambler.

"Whatever dude," Xigbar said, still panting from his run. Right now he wouldn't mind getting a second dunking, his run through the heat of the desert city had left him drenched with sweat. Luxord turned and narrowed his eyes at him, but shrugged it off and walked to the spot where he would be dunked.

Saix snapped his fingers and a dusk appeared out of a dark corridor. From the last dunking, he decided there were not to be any more risks being taken. The dusk took the bucket by its handle and acrobatically zoomed towards Luxord. The dusk hopped up onto some clotheslines up above him and poured down the liquid and ice down upon the man's head.

Luxord yelled in startled surprise, thinking that the time he spent running would have had given time for the water to heat up so it was more bearable. Guess he didn't realize how cold the water was against his burning up temperature. When every last dropped poured out he just stood there shivering, before stiffly making his way to a vacant space in the crowd.

Xigbar quickly made a small portal, just big enough to send his arm in through to s portal made near the towels. He pulled one up from the top, pulled his arm out and threw the towel over Luxord's head. The gambler reacted swiftly as the towel covered his entire head, yanking it down and giving a harder glare at the sniper, who grinned shamelessly back, completely unfazed by the look being received.

Axel gave a small smile at the scene till before long he felt a tug at his sleeve. Turning down he met eyes with Roxas's.

"That was pretty uneventful, don't you think, Axel," he asked. Axel nodded and ruffled the younger member's tousled, honey-brown hair.

"Yep, let's home the rest of them are the same. We still haven't done you two yet, you know," he replied. Roxas pulled away from Axel's hand and shook his head no along with Xion.

"I'm excited and nervous to do it. I want to do it but I'm scared it's gonna hurt," Xion admitted. Axel facepalmed.

"We're Nobodies, Xi. We can't feel excitement or nervous. And second, it's not gonna hurt. It's just really, really, _really_ cold and wet. But c'mon, you have me, the awesome, handsome flame wielder to get you warmed up so quickly you won't even remember getting soaked with cold water," he reassured. Both kids nodded and smiled at the pyro.

Just then, the crunching of sand and the heavy panting from a man could be heard nearby. A black-cloaked, pink-haired man crawled across the burning sand and into the shade where they all are. Marluxia. He had finally caught to to them, panting in the sand, absolutely hot and tired, but, hey, he still made it. He looked up with tired, blue eyes and looked up at Luxord ad Xigbar.

"You," he panted out. "Huff, I will, huff, huff, destroy you, huff, both." Both grinned back.

"Mm hmm. I'm sure you will Marly, I'm sure you will," Xigbar said. The other Nobodies snickered in response. Marluxia said nothing, he just turned his head to the side as he laid in the shade.

Xemnas began shifting through the remaining papers again. Seven papers remained in the bowl, so only seven members left to be dunked till they were done. Who was it gonna be next?

* * *

 **Your votes guys. Tell me who you want and I'll added to my tally mark list and figure out who has the most points. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you again soon! Goodbye! Sincerely, v.t.7**


	8. Ice bucket victim: Zexion

**Chapter 8** **: Zexion**

 **Thank you all for voting and reviewing! Another tough choice in the end, but the illusionist's name won in the end. so without further ado, Zexion, the.. uh, what's his title again? Oh right. Zexion the Cloaked Schemer! But wait, aren't they all cloaked and aren't most of them scheming? Hmm...**

 **Thanks to all those who provided suggestions for Zexion's dunking. Remember, if any of you guys have any request for how the characters do the challenge or if you want anything else in the chapter, please tell me and I'll see what I can do about it. I already have several suggestions, so don't feel left out if you do have one or more.**

 **Your remaining choices are: Xaldin, Vexen, Lexeaus, Demyx, Roxas, and Xion.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Zexion. It is your turn. Please come up."

Said man flinched and grew rigid. His height grew a few inches and he seemed paralyzed to the spot he was on. Xemnas raised an eyebrow at No. 6, till Lexeaus walked briskly over to him from behind and picked up him firmly by his shoulders and moved him over to the spot designated to dump water on. Zexion broke out of the shock he was in and watched as his feet hit the ground before Xemnas and Saix.

He looked back at Lexaeus, almost with a pleading look to take him back. Lexaeus gave him a concerned look, but turned and walked back to his place in the audience. Despite being Zexion's caretaker way back when he was Aeleus and Zexion was a little, orphan Ienzo taken in by Ansem and studying to be a scientists with the others, he knew how to firm when necessary, both then and now. Zexion turned his head back to Xemnas and Saix.

"Are you ready, Zexion," Xemnas asked. Zexion gulped and was about to answer, but then suddenly he froze. His vocal cords couldn't move and his limbs seized up. He was paralyzed by the thoughts of being drenched by the freezing ice water. He was so frozen that he didn't realize everyone there was staring at him and Saix coming up to wave a hand before his face.

"Hmm, Zexion," Saix asked. Zexion's eyes didn't follow as his gloved hand as it went side to side before his face. He sighed, realizing Zexion's current state. He lifted his hand and snapped his fingers, once again bringing Lexaeus over, now along with Xaldin. The came over to either of Zexion's sides and grasped his arms firmly as they began pulling him to the bucket. Zexion sprang back to life as soon as he felt himself moving and he began to squirm, forcing the two older and stronger Nobodies to hold onto him tighter.

"No! No! No! I won't do it! Let go of me," he cried as he tried to resist being pulled, but with no luck. In just a few seconds he was right over the spot where water would be dunked over him.

Axel whispered to the two key-wielders "And I thought Larxene's tantrum was bad. Zexion's is even worse." The two nodded in agreement.

Xemnas nodded to Demyx, who began controlling the water and causing it to rise over Zexion. The illusionist's eyes widened then shut tightly as he braced for the freezing water to drop over him. Demyx dropped a cord and the water fell down on Zexion just as Xaldin and Lexaeus got cleared.

"Sants cors boges*," Zexion yelled and swore in a different language that none of them knew. He was so shocked he jumped in surprise. Vexen then came over and provided a towel which Zexion eagerly took and started rubbing the water off his face and wringing it out of his hair.

"You're welcome," Vexen said before going into a string of mutters that went around the lines of 'no respect, not even from him' and such.

"So, who's it going to be next, superior? Hopefully someone that takes it more like a man then shorty, emo kid over here," Xigbar joked, earning a glare from Zexion.

"I. Am. Not. Emo," Zexion said through clenched teeth. "And I'm not short either," he added. Xigbar grinned.

"Right, right. Still need to hit your growth-spurt though." Zexion's glare got deeper, but then his eyes grew wide again as he realized something. He fished through his coat till he grabbed something and pulled it out.

His book.

His now sopping wet and soggy book. He stared at it in horror and then to the ice bucket, as if it itself was responsible for everything that had happened a minute ago.

"My book," he whispered pitifully. He hugged it tightly to his chest like if it were a puppy or something. Lexaeus patted his shoulder in a gesture of sympathy.

"Saix, please select another name," Xemnas ordered. Saix complied and began sifting through the remaining names for the next vict-, I mean, member to go next.

* * *

 ***"Sants cors boges!", just so you guys know, is Catalan for "Holy freaking hearts!" Why Catalan? Well it seems like an exotic language and I thought Zexion could be able to speak in different languages, you know, 'cause he's so smart. I also believe that, to the Nobodies, hearts are something not to be taken for granite, so Zexion swearing in a different language that none of them knows gets him a scolding-free card for using profanity.**

 **I feel bad for Zexion's book though. I'm sure all of you readers out there who own books can relate with him. Anyways, please review and vote who you want next. I'll see you next time! Sincerely, v.t.7.**


	9. Ice bucket victim: Roxas

**Chapter 9** **: Roxas**

 **Thank you all for voting and reviewing! Lots of votes for Roxas. I gotta get a new page to keep up with all the votes!**

 **Thanks to all those who provided suggestions for Roxas's challenge. Remember, if any of you guys have any request for how the characters do the challenge or if you want anything else in the chapter, please tell me and I'll see what I can do about it. I already have several suggestions, so don't feel left out if you do have one or more.**

 **Your remaining choices are: Xaldin, Vexen, Lexeaus, Demyx and Xion. Hey, only 5 left!**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Roxas, it is your turn. Step forward, now." Roxas quivered in fear as all eyes turned to him, minus Xemnas who shut his eyes tightly and massaged his temple to sooth his impending headache.

Axel noticed his friend's fear, so he gently placed his hand on the younger nobody's shoulder for confidence. He looked the blonde's bright, blue eyes that, despite being emotionless, though not likely, held fear. Axel then realized Roxas had been dreading this moment since the dunking started. He gave the younger nobody a sympathetic look for reassurance.

Roxas sucked in a deep breath and took a hesitant step forward, but not before taking a glance at his other best friend, Xion. She gave him a small smile as he walked by her. He gave a tiny one back, but his face then grew emotionless as he approached his Superior and the second-in-command.

Axel quickly whispered to Xion, "If any of you get hurt from this, anything at all, then just say so and I'll be here to warm you right back up."

"Thanks Axel. We both appreciate it," Xion replied. Her eyes were focused on Roxas, as was everyone else's, as he stood before the Superior.

"Are you ready, No. 13," Xemnas asked. His voice sounded tired, pretty much what everyone was feeling at the moment. Roxas still felt intimidated by Lord Xemnas's stature and aura, so his vocal cords froze up and he could only nod his head in reply. Xaldin and Lexaeus stepped forward a step, just in case Roxas behaved in a manner similar to Larxene and Zexion.

Saix snapped his fingers and a dusk appeared and immediately grasped the bucket of ice water before it. It swooshed over the Nobodies's heads and onto the same platform as before with Roxas right bellow it. The poor boy looked pale at the moment with the idea and perspective of freezing water soon to be drenching him, but apparently no one had seen or bother to intervene for his sake.

"Now," Xemnas ordered and the dusk did as it was told. Droplets of water in addition to the ice cubes and the thick waterfall of water glinted and broke into prisms as the light struck it. If someone could slow down the flow of gravity or time and watch the states of water falling, they would have been breathless and awestruck at the magnificent and vibrant colors of the phenomenon between light and the clarity of water.

But since time could not be slowed down at this moment, all the Nobodies watched was the sight of Roxas getting drenched and drops of water bouncing off him and towards their faces. Roxas gave a small squeak of surprise and discomfort before the temperature of the water became too much for his small body and the world around him began to go dark.

He could faintly hear the two voices of his friends as they ran over to him just as he lost balance and was sent tumbling to the ground. The last thing he was aware of was someone catching him before he could meet the dirt and the sounds of his own name being called by his best friends.

* * *

"Roxas," Axel and Xion cried out as he fainted and began falling towards the ground. Luckily for Axel, he made it there first and caught Roxas in his arms before he could land on his face. Axel rapidly started increasing his body temperature as he held Roxas close, hoping he would get dry and warmed up soon. He felt concerned for his friend who he saw himself as a mentor too.

Then the concern melted into annoyance as the pretty much, well-known-by-now heckler of the Organization began laughing.

"Ha! Tiger here couldn't take the freeze and now 'daddy' Axel is going to take care of him now," Xigbar joked. Axel gritted him teeth in anger. It was true, but that didn't mean it was still pretty personal to him.

"Aww, does widdle Woxas need his father to fix his widdle head? How wery cute." One thing was decided right then, Xigbar speaking in baby talk got really annoying, real fast. Xaldin, Larxene and Vexen gave him murderous glances his way, but he either just ignored and shrugged them off.

Axel wasn't the only one mad at him for his insensitivity at the moment. Xion stood up with her hood drawn and summoned her keyblade. Xigbar stared at it more two seconds or less before laughing again. "And now his big sister is here to help him, isn't that right Poppet?" Xion grinned her teeth together and lowered her keyblade.

Thankfully, and this is probably the only time you will ever see 'thankfully' and 'Saix' in the same sentence, Saix intervened.

"No. 2. Desist immediately" he ordered. Xigbar reduced his laughing to a few chuckles as he lifted his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay. Scarface. I'm stoppin', I'm stoppin'." Saix was not amused at his loathed nickname being used. A few Nobodies chuckled, even Axel hid a smile behind his gloved hand.

Axel and Xion turned their direction back to Roxas as soon as they heard a small moan exit his lips and his eyelids flutter. They slowly opened to reveal two, dazed, blue orbs to the world.

"W-wha? What happened," he asked weakly. Axel pulled Roxas up higher on his lap so that he could sit himself up. Roxas dizzily pulled his legs in so that he was sitting cross-cross on the sandy ground. Axel checked his pockets and pulled out an Elixir and gave it to Roxas.

"You passed out after getting dunked," Axel explained. "The cold water must had been a bit too much for you, eh Roxas?" He gently ruffled his hair in a playful sort of way.

"Are you feeling okay, Roxas," Xion asked. Roxas nodded and swallowed every last drop of the bottle before standing up, teetering to side a few inches before standing up straight.

"And he's up," Xigbar teased. Axel had had enough of him for one day. He got off the ground and summoned both of his chakrams and held them up threateningly at Xigbar, who held his hands up in defense.

"Whoa! Easy there, pyro. I was only teasing the little kids," he replied. Axel clenched his teeth and lowered his weapons.

"Well don't. They're younger than you," he looked Xigbar over, "Way younger then you, and you need to respect that." The sniper scowled as his age was questioned, but he didn't say anything. "From now on, if you dare tease or even think of making fun of them again," he raised his weapon again, "You answer to me."

"Fine then," Xigbar replied and walked away from the three to lean up against the wall. Axel glared as he watched him.

"Enough with this. Saix, choose the next slip of paper." A hand went back in the bowl to pick the next name of the Nobody to be soaked.

* * *

 **Aww, Axel. Always the caring older brother/father for Roxas and Xion. Thank you guys for the suggestion, the votes and the reviews. By the way, does anyone else thing Xigbar is old, with his gray streak and everything?**

 **Anyways, please leave your votes and you suggestions in the review box so that I can work on the next chapter. Thanks again. Sincerely, v.t.7**


	10. Ice bucket victim: Xaldin

**Chapter 10** **: Xaldin**

 **Thank you all for voting and reviewing! We've gotten over 50 reviews and are now up to ten chapters. Thank you so much you guys! I got a ton of votes for Xaldin. You've been all very patience and now it has paid off now.**

 **Thanks to all those who provided suggestions and votes for Xaldin. Remember, if any of you guys have any request for how the characters do the challenge or if you want anything else in the chapter, please tell me and I'll see what I can do about it. I already have several suggestions, so don't feel left out if you do have one or more.**

 **Your remaining choices are: Vexen, Lexeaus, Demyx, and Xion.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Xaldin. You are next," Saix said.

The whirlwind lancer cringed in disgust at the task set forth for him, but approached in a slow walk towards his superiors. The dusk in charge of dumping water on him whimpered and shrank back as he approached, till he noticed the death glare Saix was giving it before it yelped and rushed to get the bucket ready. It grasped the bucket with it's snake-like arms and whooshed up to the beam above, careful not to spill any water.

"Are you ready, Xaldy," the-ever-trolling Xigbar asked ever so sweetly. Xaldin grimaced and glared at him.

"Shut up before I stab you with my lances," he threatened and Xigbar stepped away quickly. Six lances stuck all over his body= not good. The dusk, already becoming impatient despite having no emotions to feel with, immediately poured the water down on Xaldin.

The result was explosive.

Xaldin screamed, no, roared out in a mixture of shock and, well not exactly pain, but, let's say agony. For a second there, he became even more ferocious then the Beast. He was a black, dread-locked monster. His lances came out, all six lilac ones and he grasped three in each hand.

Wind suddenly began to blow from behind those who were looking straight at them. It grew harder and harder till the two keybearers had to lean on Axel, who was struggling a bit himself, to keep from flying forward towards the angry lancer. To make matters worse, sand began to be picked up in the air, forcing the Nobodies to closer their mouths and eyes to resist getting them stuck in.

If you were anyone standing away from the Nobodies and were on, say, a roof, you would had seen a swirling cyclone of wind and sand, much like a sandstorm. A few people, not necessarily on roofs mind you, saw the sand flying in the air and rushed into their homes or sought some shelter, hoping that the sudden sandstorm would pass without them getting caught in it. Xaldin roared again and the wind became even faster. the other Nobodies flipped up their hoods to avoid the wind lashing their cheeks. The dug their feet into the ground to avoid being pulled to the center if the winds, an extremely 'angry' Xaldin.

Suddenly, BAM!

The winds stopped immediately and a fair amount of sand suddenly plopped to the ground, since there was nothing holding it up. Everyone turned to a dizzy Xaldin lying on the ground, still with his lances, with a smirking Xigbar standing above him with Zexion's thick book in his hands.

"Haha, now it's your turn to eat sand, Xaldy," he teased mercilessly. Xaldin turned his face up and spat out some sand and narrowed his eyes as he heard Xigbar laughing even harder. Zexion walked over and snatched his book back from the sniper.

"Give it," he said before hugging his book to his chest. Xigbar lifted his hands up in laughing defeat.

"Ha, you treat that book like its a teddy bear or something," he heckled. Zexion sighed irritably when he suddenly turned his head to the shadow rising up behind Xigbar. He smiled.

"Xaldin," he replied cooly. Xigbar's lone eye widened in fear and he slowly turned around to face Xaldin. He lifted one of his hands up and waved slowly at him.

"Hi, uh, Xaldin. You doing okay," he asked quietly. Xaldin was not, by any definitions, okay. He was still partially wet and when he fell down, sand had stuck onto his face, hair in clothing and he was covered in the burnt-sienna and orange-tan grains. He was breathing heavily and looked super enraged. Oh, and did I mention he still had his lances on hands?

"Heh heh. Well I suppose I should really get out of here!" He screamed as the first lance came flying towards him. Xigbar leapt out of the way before it hit him, but unfortunately, the dusk that had dunked Xadin before was destroyed. Xaldin charged after Xigbar, forcing the rest of the Nobodies to move quickly out of the way and press themselves against the walls as Xigbar and Xaldin ran out of sight.

"Saix. Summon another dusk," Xemnas ordered. Saix nodded and from a portal in the ground came another dusk, exactly like the one before it.

"Man, Xigbar sure is getting a workout from all the chasing that's been going around," Axel remarked as he let the keybearers out of his arms.

"Thirty munny Xigbar gets stabbed," Luxord said.

"Forty says that Xigbar leaved Xaldin behind in the dust," Marluxia replied. The two Nobodies shook their hands together in agreement while everyone else just turned back to the leaders, already choosing through the last four slips of paper.

Who was it going to be next?

* * *

 **Thanks for all the reviews and votes. Please vote this time on who is going in the next chapter and whether you think Xigbar will get stabbed or not. Till then, see you soon! Sincerely, v.t.7**


	11. Ice bucket victim: Xion

**Chapter 11** **: Xion**

 **Hey** **guys, this is v.t.7 giving you a chapter straight from Costa Rica on a trip. It was a lot of getting ahead on schoolwork last week for this week's work, but I can finally relax in peace here. Thanks for all the votes and suggestions, I sure got a lot of them. Now let's see how Xion reacts to her dunking.**

 **Remember, if any of you guys have any request for how the characters do the challenge or if you want anything else in the chapter, please tell me and I'll see what I can do about it.**

 **Your remaining choices are: Vexen, Lexeaus, and Demyx.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"No. XIV. Come up now," Saix barked. Xion shrank behind Axel and Roxas stood protectively before her along with him. Saix was not happy at this display.

"No. XIV. Get up and over here now before I come over there and make you," he said. Xion whimpered and quickly moved past her two best friends and scurried up before Saix and Xemnas.

Roxas tried to come after her to provide comfort and moral support, but Axel held him back by his hood. When Roxas turned back to look back with indignant eyes, Axel just looked sternly back before looking back up at Xion again with concern. Roxas followed his gaze and also gave Xion a sympathetic look, despite her back being turned.

"Now, get on with it", Saix ordered, but this time at both her and the dusk. Both cringed at the sound of his voice, but while Xion froze where she was, the dusk hurried with another bucket of water and dunked all of its contents over Xion. At first the ravenette girl did nothing as the ice cubes fell by her feet, but as the icy cold fluid began seeping through her cloak and clothes and onto her skin, she let out the loudest by far scream of any Org. member so far.

Suddenly, a flash of light blinded all of the Nobodies. In the midst of his concern over Xion and fear of her getting hurt, Roxas passed out onto the sand. And it was a good thing he did, because what happened next shocked the rest of the Organization. The light faded and in the place of Xion was a titanic, armored figured that looked like Sora's figure, but more menacing. Two gold, thin attachments stuck out from the shoulders, each with a diamond on the tips.

"Holy freaking hearts! What is that-"

Demyx was suddenly flung to the side and hit the wall before losing consciousness as well. The figure suddenly raised up its arms, and to those who were there's complete horror, held two identical keyblades. The figure suddenly let out a roar, that sounded almost like Xion, and slashed both keyblades before her, releasing a wave of energy towards the remaining Nobodies, striking them all at once.

Then...it became blank. Not dark, blank.

* * *

Nobody knew how much time till everyone woke up. Interestingly enough, everyone woke up at the same time. Xion was back, but no sign of the mysterious armored figure that had took them out. Roxas and Axel groaned as they got onto their knees. They squinted as Agrabah's light stung their eyes, but soon they were able to make out the form of a black-haired girl lying on her stomach.

"Xion," they both called out and and quickly moved to their feet. A wave of dizziness nearly sent them toppling over as they hurried to stand up and walk, but it faded just enough for them to go over to her side. The girl groaned and lifted her head up. Her eyes were tightly shut together, as if she was experiencing a horrible migraine.

"Wha-what happened," she asked. Her eyes looked dazed and tired. She placed one of her hand on her forehead. Axel and Roxas placed a hand on either of her shoulders to stable her as they helped move her to her knees.

"It's fine Xion. Everything is fine," Roxas reassured. Axel nodded as Xion lifted up her head.

"Yeah, just something came up earlier, but it's gone now. Everything's fine now," Axel added. The three then flinched as they heard a feminine voice behind them.

"Aww, isn't that just sweet. Poppet's boyfriend and big brother are here to make sure she didn't have a skinned knee or a seizure from the cold water. How quaint," Larxene mocked in a sickeningly sweet voice. Her poison-green eyes held scorn as they focused at the trio.

Axel suddenly stood up and slammed his foot down. His chakrams summoned in a blaze of fire and everyone jumped or moved back a step in surprise. His bright green eyes seemed now like the fire he wielded. He truly looked the part of the assassin he played.

"I wouldn't be mocking my friends now Larxene, less you want to see what color your antennae turn after I set them on fire, 'Flick the Ant',*" he shot back, ramming his chakram into a nearby barrel and sending splinters of wood flying everywhere and there mainder on fire to prove his point. Larxene grimaced in disgust.

One thing you should know, don't get between an Angry Axel and his two best friends. Another thing, less you ever come across Larxene, never refer to any kind of insect. At All. Period. She will fight you if you do. Unfortunately for Demyx, again, always the Butt Monkey, he didn't understand the nickname and did the action, flicking his fingers across one of her hair strands.

Big mistake. The effect was instant.

Buzz! Crack!

His body immediately fell limply to the ground from the shock as electricity moving through his body in bright white waves. His mullet hairstyle stood on end and his eyelids and fingers twitched. Larxene turned around a glared at the poor sitarist before scowling back around at Axel and moving towards the wall. The other members beside her parted like the Red Sea, allowing her to move past them.

"So, anyone know what happen before we all took a beauty nap on the ground. Quite uncomfortable too I must add as well," Marluxia asked as he brushed some sand off his cheek. The others shrugged or shook their heads. No one knew what had happened. A few pairs of eyes turned to their Superior and Saix, who both held emotionless expressions on their faces.

Nothing. No one knew what had happened.

Deciding that nothing more could be said about the subject, Axel de-summoned his chakrams and helped assist Roxas in bringing Xion back onto her feet while the other members started to dust themselves off. Meanwhile, Saix and Xemnas went back a few feet and began to talk with one another.

"So, it would appear that the replica has begun to obtain such powerful abilities," Xemnas said, his voice lower than usual to keep the other member's suspicion down. Saix nodded.

"How much longer until Roxas starts to feel the affects of the memories Xion is taking from him," Saix asked, taking a small glance over at the sea-salt trio, now talking among themselves. Axel rubbed both their heads playfully and they giggled before they knocked his hand away.

"Judging the way her body reacted to the attack, I'd say we still have some time," Xemnas replied. He paused before continuing. "Please choose the next name." Saix nodded and clapped to get everyone's, okay, nobody's, attention before drawing his hand into the bowl again where the three names still to be chosen laid.

The question on all of their minds was _'who was going to be chosen next?'_ And to a lesser accord, 'w _hen were Xigbar and Xaldin coming back?'_

* * *

 **Your votes decide it, the next ice bucket victim and Xigbar's stabbing. You can vote for one or both if you like. Thank you Arya Rift and tuckeyhunger99 for the story suggestions, I appreciate them!**

 ***Flick the Ant, for those who don't know, is the protagonist in Disney's "Bug's Life". It's a good movie and I recommend you check it out for those of you who haven't. Unless any of you have an extreme fear or dislike of insects, if that's the case, then I recommend looking for another Disney movie to watch.**

 **Thanks again for reading. I'll see you guys next time. Sincerely, v.t.7**


	12. Ice bucket victim: Vexen

**Chapter 12** **: Vexen**

 **I got lots of votes and suggestions for him and I've been looking forward to doing the wielder of ice for quite awhile. Also, Xaldin and Xigbar will be returning in this chapter. Let's see how it goes.**

 **Remember, if any of you guys have any request for how the characters do the challenge or if you want anything else in the chapter, please tell me and I'll see what I can do about it.**

 **Your choices are: Lexeaus and Demyx.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"No. IV. Your turn." A groan came up from the other Nobodies. Vexen was the resident scientist and had a demeanor as cold as the ice he commanded. Chances were he wouldn't even feel the drastic change in temperature, which was severely unfair considering they had suffered so much from the dunking. Plus none of them really liked Vexen, he was too cruel and snobby.

As of now, he had a pompous grin on his face, one that clearly showed his pride in besting them in the ice bucket challenge. Many of the other members glared at him as he walked up to the front.

"Now, now sir. Let's hurry it up. I'm sure the others would like to see how quickly this can go without something happening to further lengthen the time here," said, giving a cocky grin to the other members. Some groaned in return, others just glared swords at him. (Yes swords. He deserves swords, not puny daggers!) Even Saix and Xemnas were not too happy with his attitude.

"Do not start with us, No. IV. Know your place," Saix said in a low, almost threatening tone. Vexen humphed and simply held his head up as he got under the spot where the dusk would dunk him with water. Saix gave the signal and the dusk started to tip the bucket over and onto Vexen

Just then, an extremely loud screech was heard somewhere away from there. The other members turned away from the dunking to find the source of the sound. Vexen straightened up in surprise and in that moment, just as the water began to hit Vexen, Vexen's powers turned on, so to speak, and the ice water immediately froze solid once it hit them.

Once the sound died down, the other members turned back and were greeted with a hilarious sight. The entire bucket's contents had freezed in Vexen's moment of shock, leaving an entire ice sculpture of the water splashing down on his head and shoulders. A good portion of water had fallen down and froze on Vexen's face, now leaving his shocked expression stuck in the mask of ice. His hair had gotten wet and been lifted up in the splashing. Some parts now stuck up everywhere in a random manner.

In short, he was a frozen popsicle, and boy did he ever look ridiculous.

Instantly, the air was filled with the other members' roars of laughter. Even the senior members and Saix looked amused. Larxene and Axel laughed so hard they fell to their knees while clutching their stomachs. Vexen's ears and eyes and eyebrows had stayed unfrozen during the dunking, and when he heard all the laughing at him, he narrowed his eyebrows in anger and humiliation in front of his peers. Their laughter only doubled when he tried to move back to his spot with a half-iced leg and the extra weight of the frozen liquid on him, staggering and nearly toppling all the way.

Eventually the laughter died down and Lexaeus got to work chipping large pieces pf ice off of Vexen. Then, they all perked up, except for Vexen, at the sound of footsteps growing louder and louder as they came closer. They all turned around and some let out a breath of relief when they saw that it was only Xaldin who was coming. He still held a lance in one of his hands, but the angry look had disappeared from his eyes and face. He glanced over at Vexen and the tiny ghosts of a smile tugged at the corners of his lips before he placed himself where he originally was. Vexen tried to protests, but he could only mumble under the ice that had covered his mouth.

The Nobodies seized up again when they heard another set of footsteps approaching, but this time with an added sound. Moaning in pain. Soon enough, Xigbar turned the corner and walked into the alley way with his hand over his... behind. He was groaning loudly as he made slow step towards Vexen.

"Vexy, I need ice," he complained, his voice clearly indicating the pain he was in.

He then saw Vexen in all his frozen state, glaring almost-murderously at him. Under normal circumstances, Xigbar would have made some snide or sarcastic comment at him, but under his current scenario, he just couldn't think of a good remark past all the pain. He hesitantly took one of his hands off his... behind and reached out and broke off one of the frozen splash crests made around Vexen's neck like a collar. He then returned to his hand, along with the piece of ice to his rear end and cringed as he felt the coldness seep through his skin.

Axel the clasped his hands on both the keybearers' shoulders and leaned in. They flinched for a moment, but didn't object as he whispered to them, "This is a good lesson to learn. Never provoke Xaldin unless you want a spear poked in your behind."

"Well, now that we have all the members here, Saix, would you please retrieve another slip," Xemnas ordered. Saix nodded and went to chose one of the remaining last two slips. Who was going next and who was going last?

* * *

 **Thank you everyone who voted, gave suggestions, or just rad this chapter. I had a real fun time doing this chapter. So we only have to remaining members left. It's you who decides who next and who's last. But don't think I'll just end the chapter after the last member's turn. Oh no, I have a little extra treat thought out for you guys at the end of this story, so stay tuned and vote to see what happen's at the end. See ya next time! Sincerely, v.t.7**


	13. Ice bucket victim: Lexaeus

**Chapter 13** **: Lexaeus**

 **Thanks for all the votes and suggestions last chapter. Now I know how the last chapters are going to go. Let's see now how the Silent Hero takes the ice dunking challenge.**

 **Remember, if any of you guys have any request for how the characters do the challenge or if you want anything else in the chapter, please tell me and I'll see what I can do about it.**

 **Your last choice is: Demyx. Ahh, the end approaches! Why!**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Lexaeus. You are next. Please step forward." Saix also seemed to be having the same headache as Xemnas. Thankfully, Lexaeus was one of the last two members, so soon they could go back to the castle and take some aspirin and take some water.

He moved at an acceptable pace, his walk not too fast or too slow. His expression was indiscernible, but they could still tell that he wasn't too psyched about doing it. Like no one, minus Vexen, was.

Saix had his hand over his forehead, clearly suffering the same headache that Xemnas was having. "Let's get this over with," he said apathetically. Lexaeus nodded and stepped under the dusk above. Another wave of a hand, another nod from the dusk and another waterfall falling down towards an Org. member. Several Nobodies covered their ears and scrunched together their eyes, waiting for him to yell out in surprise and from the coldness that came down on him.

A second passed. Then another. Then another. Then another, yet still no scream. Seconds passed and yet still no loud sound. Some Nobodies opened their eyes again and looked up at him. He was standing up straight and frozen like a statue, like always. Water dripped down in large quantities off his head, face and cloak, yet he remained stationary. A few of them starters to unplug their ears as they stared at him. He finally wiped some of the water off his face before reaching over and getting a towel to complete the job.

"What the heck," Xigbar said slowly, his eyes still glued to the scene. Lexaeus didn't reply and instead moved over to his previous spot. "How'd the heck did you do that dude?" No response, just a small grunt.

"How'd that happen, Axel," Xion asked, her eyes unable to break away. Same with Roxas and everyone else thee.

"Don't know. He may never show any emotions at all and is silent 99.9% of the time, but even that's really impressive. Even Saix could be shown trying to hold it in and, well, he's Saix for Kingdom Hearts' sake," he replied. His voice was just above a whisper and he was giving glances towards Saix to see if he had heard them.

Luckily, the blue-haired Nobody hadn't and turned back to the glass bowl with the last slip inside it. He reached out and took out the slip before opening a dark corridor and placing the bowl in it before turning to the audience.

"The last Nobody for the ice-bucket challenge will be..."

* * *

 **I think you know, but you can still vote anyways. I'll have it up and the bonus one up soon, I promise. Till then, stay tuned. Sincerely, v.t.7**


	14. Ice bucket victim: Demyx

**Chapter 14** **: Demyx**

 ***deep breath* NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO! WHHHHHHYYYYYYYY! The end is nearing, the end is nearing! But man, have we've had fun along the way.**

 **Thank you everyone for all the votes and suggestions you've given throughout the story. You guys are the best, and don't worry, I still have the bonus chapter as a little added treat planned for you guys.** **Thanks especially to PhoenixM91, Arya Rift and everyone else who provided suggestions for his dunking.**

 **Now, let's see how the wielder of water takes to this challenge. And thanks everyone who asked to make him go last.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"The last Nobody for the ice-bucket challenge will be..."

"Me!" Everyone stared at the Melodious Nocturne. He had a goofy grinned plastered all over his face and seemed oblivious to the fact that the water he would be dunked with was absolutely freezing and uncomfortable to feel. Some groaned while others facepalmed at his over enthusiasm. Xemnas seemed ready to collapse from his headache.

"Yes Demyx. Now let's get this over with now," he said. His voice was slow and quiet, but everyone knew he was just a psyched as they were to go home. The sitarist grinned despite his Superior's lack of energy and/or excitement that he still had. He almost skipped over to the spot where he would be dunked and stood while rocking his heels forward and back. Some Nobodies sighed at the higher amount of energy in him and their lack of it, like osmosis almost.

"Ready No. 9," Saix said, his sentence almost coming out in two breaths. Demyx nodded excitedly and in a small burst of light his sitar appeared on his hands. He held it close like some weird teddy bear and nuzzled it to his face. Some regarded him and his instrument in disgust.

"Ready. Me and my sitar are ready," he replied. With another sigh, Saix gave the signal and the dusk began to tip the bucket when...

"Stop," came a voice from somewhere in the audience. Eyes turned to look and saw that it was in fact Zexion who had called out from his place. Eyes narrowed at the illusionist for putting even more time in between them and getting home. Saix seemed like he was about to go berserk at any time now. Zexion just stared straight ahead, his face in a pondering expression.

"Zexion, what is the meaning of this," Xemnas said his voice getting more slow and unsettling by the second. Zexion said nothing, but appeared to sniff a bit. He began to turn around and walk towards some crates standing nearby. He then summoned his lexicon and lifted it high into the air before dropping it on the other side of the crates.

"Owwie," came a voice from the other side of the wooden boxes. From behind them stood up a very dazed and moaning in pain...

"Demyx," Xemnas said abruptly. The sitarist cringed and smiled frightenedly at his superior.

"H-hey Superior. Um, I can explain," he said slowly, but Zexion beat him to it.

"Sir, I sensed a difference in the scent between this version of Demyx and the original. Aside from the obvious and unexplained reaction to this uncomfortable challenge," he walked over and swiped his hand through the water clone's face. Instantly, all color rippled away, revealing a clear form copy of the Melodious Nocturne. "Not to mention this clone seemed a bit not solid to be the real thing," he added as he flicked some water droplets off his glove.

"I see," Xemnas said. A moment passed trill he spoke again. "Well done Zexion for discovering this trick. As for you No. 9..." He sent a glare at the poor Nobody that would had sent his Somebody well into his mid-fifties. Demyx flinched and shrank away from the leader's glare.

"Well you see sir, uh," he stuttered out, not seeming to have a proper rebuttal or anything to reply. The Superior now had a glare that would make Darth Vader whimper at.

"DO THE CHALLENGE NOW," he yelled, finally at the end of his patience for this challenge. The young, mullet-haired man shrieked like a scared guinea pig and scrambled over to his spot. Saix gave the signal at the dusk and it obediently began pouring again when...

"DEMYX," Xemnas screamed again, but this time Demyx had summoned his sitar and strummed a few cords so now all the ice water that had been poured out of the bucket was now being held up by some force right above Demyx's head, still dry mind you, like the rest of him. Everyone was glaring angrily at the cowardly sitarist, we;l everyone except Xigbar, who was snickering at the younger Nobodies impossible attempts to not do this.

"Demyx...," Saix said slowly in a low voice. A shiver of fear passed through all of them. Sometimes they wished he would just go berserk instead of being silent., yet deadly and predator like while stalking and looking at them like they were prey. "Do the ice challenge now or else." Demyx just shut his eyes tightly, hugged his sitar tighter to his chest and rapidly shook his head.

"I don't want to" he said quickly. Then... the straw that broke the camel's back. Saix's eyes gleamed fiercely with a cold glance like that of a wolf. His hair seemed to stick up on end. His lips quirked into a snarl and his scar seemed more vivid than before. He then summoned his weapon, the claymore. He took long, quick strides towards him. Demyx shrieked as he approached and held his sitar out like a shield, as if it would protect him. Saix raised his claymore above his head and...

...slammed it forward, knocking Demyx's Arpeggio out of the way and into the nearby brick wall, splitting in half before it wisped away. Demyx screamed in agony, agony that would soon be doubled for as soon as the spell cast by the sitar was broken as soon as the instrument was, the ice water with the ice cubes floating on top had no longer anything invisibly and/or solid holding it aloft, so gravity soon succumbed it and the fluid and solids fell down. On Demyx.

What happened next they said could be heard from the other worlds.

* * *

Elsewhere, in Castle Oblivion

A spiky, brown-haired boy floated in a pod, blissfully asleep and unaware of what was happening at the moment. Suddenly, a sound, like the pitch of an extremely loud scream, pierced the pod and the sleeping boy's ears. The boy shivered in his sleep and hugged himself tightly at the foreign, painful and non-comforting sound. Even in sleep and even though the sound was far away from there, he still could hear it and feel unsettled by it.

* * *

Back in Agrabah

"Youch," Xigbar commented, stickling one of his fingers in his ear and appearing to clean it out. "Think you could scream any louder, you big baby." The sitarist said nothing, he was too busy panting heavily and flinching every so few seconds as water dripped down his cloak and seeped into his clothes. His eyes were widened in pure shock, and maybe some trauma, though it was hard to tell since his mullet had unfortunately been unmade in the process and it stuck plastered to his face.

To the side, Saix panted as well, but it lasted shortly and he quickly straightened up and unsummoned his claymore. He looked at everyone, his expression calm and devoid of emotion, as always, as if what happened shortly before had never happened. His sight took in the view most of the Nobodies moaning in pain at the painful, ear torture that had happened to them. Axel had Roxas and Xion's heads pressed towards his sides, right under his armpits. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be squeezing really hard to let the two younger Nobodies not see or hear what had transpired just a few moments ago. Saix sighed and then turned before nodding at his Superior.

"Glad this over. Everyone, you may now return back to the castle. The challenge is over," Xemnas addressed to the others before disappearing into a dark portal. Saix followed nearly immediately afterwards. Axel released Roxas and Xion and they portaled away too, followed by eight other dark corridors, nine if you include the dusk.

Demyx was the last and only Org. member left in Agrabah now. He panted for a few more seconds before passing out backwards from the cold, landing flat on his back in the world's late afternoon sunlight.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this, this was my second longest chapter in my story. I personally feel really bad for Demyx, though despite all that happened to him, I enjoyed writing all of it. It was really fun to read all your suggestions and come up how to incorporate them into the story. It was a bit of a challenge at times, but it really helped me with developing my writing skills. Thank you so much for every single one of them, they really kept the story interesting. thank you again for all the votes you sent out, I was so happy to receive all of them.**

 **All the Organization members have done their turns, now all that is left is the epilogue chapter, so stay tuned for it. I'll see you guys next time and I hope you have a good day. Sincerely, v.t.7**


	15. Last Chapter

**Chapter 15:** **Last Chapter**

 **It took awhile, it took some time waiting for reviews containing help from readers to move to the next chapter. But finally, we did. The last chapter. Thank you everyone for all the votes and suggestions you've given throughout the story. You guys rule, so I still have this bonus chapter just for you.**

 **Thank you tuckeyhunger99, Team Wingless, mysteryreader6626, Tashasaurous, Kiseki, TheFantasyTrain, invaderhorizongreen, Arya Rift, , Mukuro234, Cobweb, One and only, ShadowPoisonCrystal, PhoenixM91, Cloudhead and all the Guest's for your reviews who kept me going the whole way through by their reading and reviewing. You guys are the awesomest or the awesomest!**

 **Now, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

It was finally over. Thirteen totally exhausted Nobodies, minus Demyx who was still getting sun-baked in Agrabad, teleported home and either went back to their normal, everyday activities or to the wash racks for a super long, hot shower. Demyx showed up about an hour later, moaning as he trudged to Marluxia's flower garden for the aloe vera plants he planted around in his desert section.

Axel left the keybearers in his room to play with his selection of kid-friendly video games while he went to speak to Xemnas about the unfairness of the challenge,and how they should have a hot coal bucket challenge to compensate. How many of you out there can guess what Xemnas's reaction was?

Meanwhile, some Nobodies had gathered together on one of the balconies of the castle and were discussing a very important matter. One concerning one very annoying member among them.

* * *

Xigbar walked along while whistling and swinging his weapons back and forth. Another swarm of heartless turned into swiss cheese heartless. Another successful round of shooting.

Little did he know that the heartless attack was not yet over. In the shadows made by the castle and Kingdom Hearts, five heartless being stood watching him, and in each of their hands was a bucket. (Three guesses what's in them.)

The time wasn't right now to attack him now, but soon. Real soon.

* * *

The moon cast its gentle light down on the castle. Xigbar was in the courtyard of the castle, shooting every and any unfortunate heartless that he spotted. It was a kind of hobby that calmed him. Something about the loud bang and the heartless vanishing really made him feel calm and relaxed. A perfectly unaware target.

And so the five, plus one extra mysterious cloaked figures decided to strike now.

Hoods flew off as the figures descended down, revealing the faces of Luxord, Xaldin, Marluxia, Larxene, Zexion and Axel. Xigbar turned and smorked at all of them. His lone, gold eyes singled out a bucket each of them were holding. A bucket filled to the brim with freezing, chilled ice water with extra ice cubes.

"Haha. I thought you'd might try and pull something off on me for what I did to you guys. I knew it was just a matter of time before someone acted," he cackled.

"So then you know what's going to happen next," Axel answered. Xigbar nodded and got into his fighting stance.

"Yep, you may have got me isolated from the others, but you still have to catch me." He suddenly started warping around them. Glowing, violet, diamond-shaped bullets came straight towards the members. One struck Xaldin's bucket, causing a hole to form. He angrily clamped his glove on it to staunch the water flow.

"Xigbar," Axel, Marluxia and Larxene screamed and each summoned their weapons. A barrage of flames, lightning an razor-sharp rose petals streamed out and after the sniper. Xaldin summoned held his lances with his free hand and started summoning a twister like wind around the group, trying to pull anything out of the cyclone towards the middle. Luxord and Zexion remained still with their buckets. If one of the more 'aggressive' members brought Xigbar in, one or both of them would trap him so they could splash him.

Luckily, the winds were starting to get stronger and since Xigbar was warping in a counterclockwise circle compared to the cyclone's clockwise turns, his warping became slower and slower, making it easier to hit. Finally, it became slow enough for Axel's chakram to slice through the air and knock him onto his front. Unfortunately, having to hold a leaking bucket of water while also creating a vortex of rapidly swirling air was getting harder and harder to handle. The winds started increasingly rapidly till they had started lifting up bits of bricks off the floor and walls, and Xigbar too. The sniper began yelling as he swirled rapidly in the air.

"Xaldin! Get me off this crazy thi-INGAHHH!" Xaldin finally had enough and de-summoned his lances, instantly canceling the winds from blowing anymore. Unfortunately for Xigbar, that also meant that nothing was holding him up any longer. So naturally, even though the laws of gravity are a bit out of line in the KH universe*, he started falling straight down. And then another unfortunate thing happened, he fell right on top of Luxord.

So imagine this, if you're a person standing directly under a person falling straight down towards you from, let's say, about a hundred feet above, and you're standing on a tiled floor. I bet many of you can imagine that scene in Kung Fu Panda** when Tai Lung smashed into the ground and their was a hole shaped exactly like him when he impacted the earth. So, just to clarify, there was now a hole in the tiled floor that resembled a falling Xigbar on top of Luxord.

... Ouch.

Weirdly enough, Luxord's bucket remained unaffected at all by the crash. Still full of water up to the brim and not a drop less.

Suddenly, all four Nobodies flinched back as a sudden purple, white and black orb appeared straight above the hole, just a few feet above the floor. Swirling darkness and light mingled together, forming what appeared top be an unstable vortex. Suddenly, the orb grew more and more erratic, and next thing anyone of them knew, their buckets were pried out of their hands and into the vortex. Luxord's bucket was sucked up to, as if it was a magnet for the ice water buckets.

Then, as soon as it appeared, the orb shrank in a blink of an eye, leaving only a tiny spark, like a miniature star, that soon was extinguished. The members just stared where it had been, not yet able to process what they had happened.

Their attention instantly turned to the hole as soon as a pained groan came from it. A black gloved hand shot out a grasped on top the sides of the crater and out came a dizzy and groaning Xigbar.

"Ohhhh, man. Wha-what happened," he groaned out weakly. Four shoulders shrugged in reply. His lone eyes stared weakly ahead before rolling up in his head as Xigbar's fatigue finally got the best of him.

Now the only thing anyone could do was figure out what had happened to the buckets and where were they now.

* * *

Somewhere, at sometime.

The sun beat down on the harsh landscape. Dust flew up in the air across the abandoned and lifeless world. The only life form existing on this planet was a lone, old man. His form was perched on one of the canyon-like plateaus that overlooked the land. His gaze turned out to the plain below him. Littered on the ground, separated in the middle of both sides, stuck hundreds, if not thousands of keyblades into the ground. A virtual graveyard of them.

The old man smirked as he took in the view. His body may had been frail and old, but his mind was as sharp as ever. "He had a plan, a plan that would return youth to his heart and body and bring him the answers he had been searching for his entire life.

But first, all he needed to do now was-

His thought never finished for at that moment, a portal appeared above his head, and from that portal shot out an object made of metal. The sun glinted off its form and its liquid contents as it zoomed through the air and... landed right on the old man's head, pilling whatever contents it had in it on him.

The sound of the man's screams of shock and frozen agony accompanied the sounds of the wind blowing across the world.

* * *

Elsewhere, at different times...

On a sunset-lit beach, a teenager, almost a man, suffered the same fate as the old man, except with more force from the bucket at his face.

A youth in a black and red bodysuit with a masked helmet walking the cobblestone paths of Radiant Garden was instantly drenched with water laced with ice cubes. His helmet clanged against the bucket as it hung from his head as he screamed.

A well dressed man in a white lab coat and lavender ascott suddenly yelped in shock as a bucket shot out of nowhere and splattered its contents all over him.

Surrounded by the darkness in a seemingly endless sea of it, no one could hear one man in the dark's startled cry of icy agony.

* * *

Meanwhile, later, at the Castle that Never Was

Xemnas shuddered while standing under the glow of Kingdom Hearts at the Altar of Naught as the faint echo of a feeling of ice water dripping down his head and soaking into his clothes came over him. He rubbed his hands to rid himself of the ghostly, cold feeling and blinked rapidly as images in his mind came of himself receiving a bucket full of ice water throughout the years. His mind immediately went to today's previous events, his own dunking.

 _'This was not the first time,'_ he thought miserably to himself. _'But why was it not?'_

His thoughts were rudely interrupted at the sound of groaning and the uneven walk up stairs from a limping sniper. Xigbar, his second member in the Organization. Still keeping his back turned to him while still facing Kingdom Hearts, he cringed as the sounds of his pain and agony of his trek up the stairs painfully shattered the serene tranquility this place had to offer.

"Xigbar, why must you disturb me at this time," he said. His normally calm, baritone voice was now laced with the slightest tinge of annoyance. Another groan in response,

"Ooh, some Nobodies tried to give me extra punishment. Didn't work the way they had hoped, which still turned excruciatingly painful for me though. Now we've got six missing buckets from the supply closet and a huge crater down in the training area. And another thing Xem', I-"

Remember the six buckets? The last and final portal opened up above Xigbar, and out came the sixth bucker. Xigbar's good eye barely had time to turn up and see it before the ice cubes bombarded him in the face and the icy liquid smacked him backwards as if he had been slapped.

The bucket fell to the floor after releasing its load. It spun a few times on the tiled ground before coming to a stop, standing straight up. Beside it stood the Organization's sniper, soggy and dripping. His eyepatch had begin to sag, his body was tensed and frigid. His single eyes twitched at the bottom.

Finally, the balance broke. Xigbar's head flung suddenly backwards and his eyes shut tightly as his lungs filled with air to be released out in words at high volume. His mouth widened and he yelled, before Kingdom Hearts and his Superior, and to all the world to hear...

"HOLY FREAKING HEARTS!"

His head moved forward again and he stood still while panting He suddenly then felt a feeling of fear and imminent danger come over him, like how a gazelle might feel when being stalked by a predator. His head slowly turned up towards his Superior, who was now facing him. Both amber eyes gleamed with rage towards Xigbar's golden one. Xemnas' face was locked in an enraged expression. Coming out of both of his hands was two, glowing red Ethereal Blades.

* * *

And if you had been in the castle that Never Was on that day, you would had heard the sounds of a frightened Xigbar being pursued all around by a furious Xemnas, constant yelling at him that his language was unbelievably wrong and inappropriate to say before his glorious heart-shaped moon.

Behind the moon though, the true masterminds of the ice bucket challenge*** silently disappeared, now satisfied at the fruits of their labors.

And all the Nobodies lived happily ever after. Until they didn't.

The End.

* * *

 ***How else can you explain by Vanitas jumped down from the cliff, Riku the ledge in KH1, and how the heck did Kairi jump off that ledge and stay safe the entire time? Plus even though Aqua caught him while he was falling frozen solid, I'm really surprised he still didn't have that many injuries when he started bouncing off the cliff, at least he should have a broken arm and some cracked ribs. So, in my opinion at least, the laws of gravity are really messed up.**

 ****I don't own that either. All rights go to their respectful owners.**

 ***** Re-read chapter one if you didn't understand that. Dang those crazy and weird fangirls/fanboys. :P**

 **For those who did not understand why or where the buckets went to those places at those certain times, it's simple. Xigbar(space) + Luxord(time) = space-time continuum. As for the last one, well, if you've played KH: DDD then it makes sense. Now that I think about it, Saix didn't get one and he's a seeker. Meh, guess I just had my eyes out to torture just Xigbar.**

 **Well, there you have it. The last chapter, and my longest ever in this story. I do hope you enjoyed it every step of the way, I know I did. Thank you so much for those who read, reviewed, faved and/or followed my story. Thank you all for sticking with me every step of the way. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
